True Light
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: This is a different Sora than the one we all know, and the real person who wrote Kingdom Hearts... Another uber angsty AU inspired from an equally angsty picture.


Sora Hikagmine sat on his bed, playing around with his gentle little dolls. He squeaked out a falsetto voice for a girl with bright red hair, a pink dress, and gorgeous blue button eyes "Hey Riku, when Sora comes back, do you think he'll finally say it?"

His voice deepened for Riku- a young man with silver hair and teal eyes "I dunno, you know how long it's taken for him to say it."

He chuckled lightly, setting his dolls down and writing it down in a small notebook. He then ran a hand through his spiked caramel bangs, wondering what was going to happen next. He sighed, then looked at his other dolls: there were Ven, Terra, and Aqua, their little hands linked so they wouldn't be alone until they were needed for a plot-point, same for Roxas, Lea, and Xion. Eraqus and Xehanort- with Vanitas hiding behind him -sat across from each other like old companions (_yeah right, they weren't really friends anyways_) , and the rest of Organization XIII was scattered about the room. Namine and Repliku sat on a small shelf with Hayner and his posse. King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Chip, Dale, Yen Sid and Pluto formed a neat little line of beloved characters.

Sora felt himself frowning at the sight of the little doll- clinging to King Mickey at the moment -he used in place of himself whenever he needed it. He suddenly felt himself tearing up at how soon he was going to need to say goodbye to his precious world.

He stared at the words written on his page, then closed the book and read the title out loud "Kingdom Hearts 3..." he sighed again, his features knotting up in sorrow. He might not finish that one. He glanced at the shelf just above his head, going over each title: Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep... 1... Chain of Memories... 358/2 Days... 2... coded... Dream Drop Distance... The end was in his hands-

And his body.

He was all too aware of his fragile condition- a terminal illness. He never remembered what, too caught in trying to leave his mark on the world somehow before he died. He reached from his bed, down behind his dresser, then pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper. A calendar, with his sixteenth birthday marked, and another day circled a week before:

_"happy death."_ was written in a very unenthusiastic hand, and the paper was already dotted with tears. Sora bit down on his lip; he WILL NOT cry. not now, he still had a long way to go, and only two more weeks left. He'd already spent one completely bed ridden- his legs had been slowly becoming paralyzed. He stuffed the calendar back into it's well-deserved hole and furiously picked up his dolls again- his own little method of writing things out.

"It would be a shame if he died out there." he squeaked out for Kairi, his falsetto breaking with sobs "I would never get to tell him that I love him."

"Come on, it's not like he's marked for dead!" he had Riku say back, not even bothering to change his voice and sobbing furiously "He's only marked by Xehanort!" He almost tossed his dolls away, too furious to give them their proper respect. But instead he ended up slamming them on his dresser, saying softly and apologetically "Sorry..."

But that's what Xehanort was. The disease. Always one step ahead and set on killing everything Sora loved. Around the end of Dream Drop Distance, Sora got the news that he'd be dying a week before his birthday. He'd never be sixteen. **_NEVER_**. "It's just a prediction," everyone said "There's still a chance," they soothed. So he decided to do the same and mark himself for Xehanort. That'd be his last letter: _"It looks like Xehanort won this battle, I'm sorry, my friends."_

That's what he'd write if he even HAD friends. His whole life he's been cooped up, too fragile to enjoy the beautiful sun outside his window. He always heard the kids gossiping about him:

_"Who's that?"_

_"Oh, my parents say that kid's too sick to play."_

Sora furiously rubbed his face with his bedsheet, trying to suppress his tears and sobbing. He picked up his little self- the Sora who protected everyone, was always kind, made friends so easily, who had the cleanest bill of health a person could have.

"Save me..." Sora whispered to it "Make it all go away...!"

The doll sat there limply, its stitched-in smile almost insufferable and the clear blue button eyes just as blank and meaningless. Sora's eyes weren't really blue- they were boring brown like everyone else -but he'd always wanted blue eyes like the sky of his namesake that he could never touch.

He then set aside himself, understanding "Okay... yeah, you don't know what that pain is like yet..." he picked up Roxas, Xion, Vanitas, and Ven "You do, though." Sora took a deep breath and whispered in a scared, hoarse sob

"I-is it scary?"

They seemed just as empty as he was.

At least Vanitas did; his stupid little smirk was truly unbearable and mocking. The others seemed more sympathetic, but at a loss for words. He gathered up his dolls- the task taking a long,_ long_ time because some dolls weren't easily reachable by him -and he hugged them all "I don't want to leave you!" he bawled. He had grown so close to his fictional creations-

Kairi was the girl he'd never date,

Eraqus was the father who wouldn't leave him and his mother for him to die,

Aqua was a mother who wouldn't treat him like he was already dead,

Riku, Roxas, Ven, Xion, Lea, Namine, Hayner, Pence, and Olette were the friends and siblings he'd never get close to,

and all the bad guys were the struggles he'd end up facing in a normal life that he'd dismiss so easily after surmounting such a terrible disease.

But that beautiful victory was as real as his silly little "Kingdom Hearts". He even began praying to the unseen source, finding God never answered him back. Things got worse and worse when he was praying to God, then suddenly there was a period of stability after reaching out for Kingdom Hearts.

Of course, that didn't work, because he was still dying anyways.

Already daydreaming of a life that would never be his, Sora curled up in his sheets, tucking in his dolls next to him and falling into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I don't know why the hell I write such depressing things. Got the idea from a stupid tumblr post that made me cry too much about an image of Sora with a bunch of characters as adorable dolls and it's all like "OMG what if Sora was really a terminally ill kiddo who wrote out KH and then his parents found KH after he died and Nomura liked it"

God that is just too depressing ;A; and yet I think it's a really cute concept so I wrote it.

Also, sorry about being slow, lotsa writerz block going on right now, not to mention working on a REAL book.


End file.
